Skycrusher (Character)
}} Description Lord Skycrusher rules Blastforge City with a fiery claw—but his dreams of domination don't end with one city. From his throne he commands an array of Drakon soldiers and servants. When creatures displease the Armored Dragon ruler, he sends them into the arena to fight in front of a roaring crowd. Skycrusher has a short temper, and when he asks you for your service you have two choices: comply, or fight him. Few use to dare challenge his authority—especially when he had his unique sword. The Sword of Fiery Cataclysm forces any Fire creature to bend to Skycrusher's will, ensuring no Fire creature can rebel against him! Plot He first appeared when Allison Underhill and were captured and brought to Blastforge City. Lord Skycrusher's soldiers were able to capture Raiden Pierce-Okamoto, Gabriel Wallace, and and bring them to Lord Skycrusher. Lord Skycrusher accepted Tatsurion's request to fight in the arena in order to honor Tatsurion's father . Gabriel Wallace was able to rescue them from Lord Skycrusher. Skycrusher was present at the return of . Infernus tells Skycrusher to gather every Fire Civilization creature for they are going to war. In Cease Fire, Skycrusher ran a when attacking a Water Civilization outpost. Allison Underhill assumed the form of to get Skycrusher and the real Finbarr into a peace negotiation at which didn't go well. In Boiling Point, destroyed his volcano-ship, which starts to fall towards the water. Tatsurion the Unchained manages to get Skycrusher off the warship and drop him off onto nearby land. At Blastforge City's arena, Skycrusher was present when Infernus the Immolator pardons Tatsurion the Unchained from his recent crimes against the Fire Civilization after saving Skycrusher and previously returning the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm to him. In Bring Me the Head of Tatsurion the Unchained, he forces Alakshmi to send , Tatsurion's sister, after the latter, which fails. In Fallout, Raiden, Gabriel, and Allison find Skycrusher in the ruins of Blastforge City after it was leveled during the war against the Water Civilization. Lord Skycrusher joined Raiden, Tatsurion, Allison, Gabriel, , Gregoria, and into stopping the evolved Cyber Complex before it can flood the Nature Civilization even further. Minions * (Chef) * (Elite Guards) * (Gladiator) * (Gladiator) * (Guards) * (Pet) * * Card Representations * General Skycrusher * Lord Skycrusher Quoted or referred to on cards Quotes .* "Bring me the head of Tatsurion the Unchained!" —(Bring Me the Head of Tatsurion the Unchained) * "Humiliation heaped upon humiliation. You should've left me to die, , just as the Fire Civilization is dying." —(Fallout) * "He describes a great water weapon that attacked from the Fire/Nature border -- that way." —(Fallout) * "Hm. Foolish humans. Sending children -- mere snacks -- as messengers. How do you expect them to convince Light & Darkness to send help?" —(Fallout) * "Do tempt my wrath, . I have not eaten today." —(Fallout) * "The bony morsel speaks the truth. Water is the real enemy." —(Fallout) *"Hopeless. We might as well surrender." —(Fallout) * "The Whelp is right. This is no time to surrender -- not to water, not to The Choten, not even to our own mutual hatred." —(Fallout)}} Trivia * In Into the Fire: Part 1, as well as the second part, Skycrusher repeatedly called Allie "Bony Morsel;" in Fallout, it is revealed that he still calls her just that. Gallery and . Skycrusher gallery.png Commander Skycrusher.png|Lord Skycrusher as a general in the Fire Civilization army. General Skycrusher 1.png Skycrusher 2.png Skycrusher 3.png Skycrusher 4.png Skycrusher 5.png Skycrusher 6.png|Skycrusher wielding the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm }} Category:Character